Remember
by xSonya
Summary: Everyone assumes that it's always Axel that's in love with Roxas all the time, but what if it was the other way around? What if it was Roxas that loved Axel? What if Roxas loved a boy he couldn't even remember, a boy he was sure he never met... Why did he seemed familiar in all ways humanely possible? -May be rated M for later chapters-
1. Chapter 1

**Remember**

**Chapter 1: Falling**

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory.  
A far off memory that's like a scattered dream  
I want to line the pieces up  
yours and mine..._

Red hair... Red spikes that could pierce your very heart, those with that of a strong resemblance of flames. Loving a boy yes, that was indeed playing with fire, but who had control of their heart? Who had control of an emotion so undeniably strong? One that could set a person for life, and an emotion that's just so powerful it could break someone so easily for an unimaginable amount of time.

Why did he feel such strong, captivating emotions for someone he was sure he had never laid eyes upon? It was unfathomable to him. He couldn't get to grips with the whole ordeal, why was this happening to him? He'd never believed in love at first sight; if he could call something as sickly delusional as this love... He thought love itself was a confusing emotion, one he didn't like to get involved in. He saw how it hurt people, how it tortured them, he didn't think he could go through with something like that; that hardship, that pain. He wasn't particularly attracted to anyone, and he didn't even know he was gay, until he saw him... that is.

The vision was hazy, but these so familiar locks of crimson overwhelmed him with such emotion, emotions he'd never felt before. Such longing and dark desire, yet such a strong sorrow germinating from deep within.

Who was this stranger? Why would he appear in every one of his dreams?

Those Diamonds... Black Diamonds tattooed under those deep emerald eyes. Eyes that you could get lost in with just a single, simple glance, those same eyes that could penetrate his very soul, and read him like an open book; the ones that held some sort of secret mystery, those same eyes he could never read, or decipher, when those unreadable emotions that would flicker on and off.

Who was he? And why did he feel as if he was so very, very familiar if he'd never even met him?

A long black coat, one that strongly looked familiar to him, and one that mirrored the one he wore not so long ago in a compelling dream he found himself engrossed in.

There were new places, new people, new friendships, new feelings; all of which he knew he hadn't set eyes upon, or felt before.

That musical laugh that would echo throughout his mind... His face was a blur to him, but these little traits and features would spark in his mind, reminding him of something, something important, something he had to unwillingly forget. He was confused. He couldn't comprehend it.

'The names... Got it memorized?' Damn it. The phrase clear in his mind; his amused and playful tone slightly muffled but whenever it reached his name it would go silent, an inaudible whisper. That's right. He didn't even know his name.

It was driving him insane. This person; this person he couldn't remember. This person he was sure that he'd never met, yet somehow he couldn't seem to stop the dreams, where they would be together, or the thoughts and the visions that would assure him they knew each other and that he was actually real, that his feelings were real, and that he wasn't slowly losing it.

Would he ever supposedly meet this someone again? Would they ever come face to face? How would he even go about finding said 'stranger'? He had to find him, unless of course, he came to him first. He had to remember that face. He had to remember.

_Remember._..

A sudden pain clawed at his brain, like needles piercing through his temples; an excruciating headache. Cradling his sore head in his trembling hands he willed the pain away but it was no use; it never was. Every time he tried to remember or recall something that would help ease his self torment, his pained 'head-aches' would only snap him sharp, and painfully out of his reverie, as all those remembered features would vanish and he would be left confused.

Confused and completely detached from the world, unaware of what just occurred. Yet, that lingering, constant nag at his mind would bother him. It was like trying to remember the name of a song, being at the very tip of your tongue, but just not being able to guess, extremely irritating you until you eventually got over it and forgot, and once you did it would then all suddenly come racing back to you.

It was like a recurring nightmare. Nightmare, dream... he didn't know anymore. He couldn't help but think he was sick, delusional, and he wouldn't even dare tell his best friend of these recent changes in his life.

He wasn't even sure he could call him his best friend anymore. They'd grown so apart during the summer holidays. He wondered if anyone else was having this problem, saw this guy with red hair, of it was just specifically him. _Oh god._ why did it have to be him?

His friends had asked him to venture out with them on several occasions, and oh how he would love to meet up with them, but after waking up from such a haunting, repetitive dream, it really did tire one out, exhaust him for a reason unbeknownst to him. Was it the will to remember so adamantly which drained him so?

As his dejected emotions would rule over him, he slowly and slowly grew further and further apart from the people he once called his best friends. He sighed. Hayner, Pence, Olette. He didn't know what was wrong with him, or why this was happening, but he felt that now that the time to return to school drew near, that things were going to drastically change. Back to normal; He didn't know, but something was going to be different. He could feel it in the air, or watched the way his hands trembled at the very idea of the word change itself.

Change. He didn't like change. Humans didn't like change.

He sighed. It was the last day of the summer holiday; to his dismay. Yet, maybe this would be the end of his tormenting dreams? Perhaps if he were to preoccupy his thoughts on school and his works then maybe, just maybe he will forget... As much as he longed to remember, to forget would be better... better for everyone.

"Hey Roxas" Quickly glancing away his eyes landed upon his 'best friend'. It was Hayner. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he joined him on the edge of the clock tower. His gaze languidly settled back upon the dazzling sunset that he'd half been paying attention to. _I could never get bored of such a sight... _He briefly thought.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hayner's soft voice broke through the peaceful silence. Beautiful would be an understatement; such a sight is to die for.

"Yeah... it is." He said with a distant yet mesmerised gleam in his eye. He was thinking about him again, and he couldn't help but feel sad as a sudden wave of sorrow washed over him. He couldn't help but feel that something was missing. He sighed and lifted himself from the ledge.

"Hey Roxas"

_Huh?  
_  
He looked around at Hayner; he seemed un-phased by the foreign voice. Looking around him there was no one else there. Was he hallucinating again?

"Do you know why the sun sets red?" Like a hushed whisper at his ear.

_The sunset..._ Why was this voice talking to him? _It sounded like..._ "Because out of all the colours, red is the one that travels the farthest." Red hair. Memories. That pain again, that sharp pain.

Dizzy... He's dizzy. He feels like he's falling...

And everything suddenly went black...

**A/N: I added and changed bits and pieces, and also changing the rating to M instead of doing it later. I also attempted at making it longer, hope you enjoyed.**

My apologies for not updating this for a while, but I will get around to it very soon! Please review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories**

_Warm arms_. Warm large arms embraced him. It was like he was suspended in mid air, yet, he wasn't falling anymore.

Isolated in the sudden darkness, he seemed unable to open his eyes. A heavy spell seemed to loom over him, preventing him from moving any of his limbs.

All he could focus on was the form that embraced him, making him safe; while another unbeknownst emotion brew deep inside within him, making itself known. The warmth radiated over him, lulling him into a calm mind-set.

He wasn't even sure if he was conscious anymore, if he was alive, or if he was dead, or if this was all another sick dream of his.  
But, he felt safe. And he was sure he was with that one person that made him feel like nothing else in his life mattered, it was him. Because, behind his closed eye lids, he could just picture the crimson hair, the piercing green eyes, the way the boy embraced his feeble frame so delicately.

"Roxas, Roxas" It was that voice again. He revelled in its huskiness, yet was almost put on edge by the amount of concern that was edged in his tone. He almost found himself unable to reply, but he could feel the energy slowly flood his body once again.

He must have been thinking again. Thinking too much about him, and look where its lead him this time. He wasn't even sure what was going on... What was real, and what was his own fantasy anymore.

_Am I that delusional..?_

"Roxas" He was hallucinating. He must have been. This isn't real, it can't be.

The hushed voice was at his ear now. He couldn't stop that pleasant shiver that rippled throughout his body.

'Mhmmm' he mumbled. He couldn't even form a single coherent word. Finding difficulty opening his eyes, he managed to pry the heavy lids open.

Lost...

He was lost but once more... Lost in oceans of green; gazing into those emerald portals that transported him to a secret world of love. Large hands gripped his shoulders firm and ceased shaking him. He hadn't even realised he was being shook.

He wasn't thinking anymore, he couldn't find his voice, and he wasn't talking. His mind was blank, and his subconscious seemed to take control of his body, as it spoke for him.

"Axel"

"Roxas?" The green abyss-like eyes spread even larger in disbelief. "You remember?" His voice was just above a whisper now, he didn't know if he quite caught that right.

All Roxas could do was stare blankly at the face before him... it was him... that boy that had been haunting his dreams, taking over his life, he was here, and he was real...

_Remember..._

A sudden whirlwind of images flashed through his mind, a slideshow of what he was sure were memories_. _Black coated figures... Some kind of weapon... a blade in the shape of a key?  
_  
A key blade?_

Axel again... Axel... That was his name right? He found himself slowly forgetting as he was hurled out of that little slideshow, all too quickly, forgetting the images as soon as they'd appeared. That pain dominating his head as he unwillingly succumbed to that infamous darkness once more.

_You remember...? _That fleeting voice entered his mind, before he was fully consumed as he couldn't help but think, _what did he mean?_

The next time he awoke his surroundings were familiar; he was lying in a bed of some sort. It was his bed. Opening those eyes lids, it felt like that had all been some kind of dream, like it had never happened. The pain was gone, yet so were the memories. He could barely remember those features again, but the ghostly tingling feel of his arms still around him lingered on his skin.

Hayner at his side confirmed it was real though when his gaze landed on the boy beside the bed. "Oh you're finally awake" He smiled lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? Where is he?" He said in almost a panic. He needed to see him again; he needed to know who he really was, or if he was even there and that he hadn't just imagined him...

"Where's who?" He looked at Roxas confused for a moment. "Oh, redhead? He said he had to leave." Before Roxas could interrupt he continued. "You gave me a scare! Falling off the clock tower like that! I didn't know what to do! It's a good thing he came out of nowhere to save you." He ended almost relieved.

_What was his name again? _He creased his brows in frustration. "He didn't happen to say anything... Did he?" He was being a little too hopeful now.  
"Um nope, he pretty much just left..."

He sighed. He didn't think he could take this torment any longer. He'd missed the one chance he'd had. At least he knew he was real. When he would see him again; he didn't know... but he hoped it would be soon...

Very soon.

**Thought I'd check over this one since I updated the first one, I shall hopefully post up a new chapter very soon. Hope you enjoyed, please do review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More tiny bits added, and mistakes fixed. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

Memories... a precious thing; the good ones and the bad.

Who has the right to take such a personal, precious thing away?

The irritating bleep of his alarm echoed in his ear bringing him miserably and reluctantly out of his peaceful slumber. His attempt to fall back under the welcoming spell of darkness seemed futile as the bright light seeping through his blinds seemed persistent in preventing him doing so.

For once he had a dreamless sleep, and he was finally able to catch up on those many lost hours he'd not been getting lately. To all his doom and gloom it was a Monday, and since summer holidays were now unfortunately over, he was left with the dreadful fact that there was school in just a short hour's time.

"Hayner..." He groaned. He must have set his alarm for him before he left yesterday. He'd almost forgotten that school had just been a day away. He briefly remembered him saying something along the lines of _I'll set your alarm for you. You can meet me at our usual spot if you want.  
_  
Sure he wanted to go school to get his mind off things, but that didn't stop the fact that he still massively dreaded it. When would he ever grow to love the complicated physics of the world? The depth of study of the human body and the mass of errors and the flaws with the physical form, along with the delicacy, yet extraordinary function of it.

And oh no, don't get him started on Maths. Those endless equations consisting of pointless numbers he couldn't ever care less about...

The worst thought that could have crossed his mind for a long while was the thought he had to open the school year with that loathsome subject and the worst part of it all was having it dead early in the morning. Working with numbers in the morning was never a good thing for dear Roxas, especially when he'd start writing his numbers back to front with all his exasperation and his usual heavy exhaustion which the mornings so unhappily brought.

He sat right at the back all isolated and alone, and the two people he did sit behind hardly ever spoke, and he didn't even know them. He just so happened to be the unlucky one... the odd one out. He always is. Hayner, Pence, and Olette sat right at the front of the class all next to each other, what were the chances of that seating plan?

Why was it always him?

He sighed. Pulling himself unwillingly away from the comfort and warmth of his bed he trudged over to the shower. This would hopefully wake him up, and perhaps lighten his grim mood slightly.

Languidly stripping himself of any clothes he stood beneath the shower head and let the hot water beat down on his bare skin, easing the tension knotted tightly in his muscles. Bowing his head, he let the water drench his golden locks. He brought a hand up to the tiled surface of the wall in front of him, taking the weight off of his legs and leant his exhausted frame against it.

The glorious water sure did its wonders in relaxing the body, but perhaps too much. He found himself become slightly light-headed, if not a little dizzy and disorientated as he let his eyes slide close for a second.

_"Roxas" _A seductive ghostly whisper at his ear chilled him to the very bone. His head snapped up at the sound of the very voice, searching frantically around for the source.

Nothing.

Then he heard his own voice, he was sure, in the form of a drawn out moan. Little tingling sensations, like feather light ghostly touches began trailing up both of his arms. He was almost forcefully pushed up against the wet tiled wall, the firm yet invisible grip that now snaked its way around his waist kept him from slipping.

_W-what was going on?_

_"Roxas" _

Again, that voice, lustful, yet there was an almost desperate edge to it. The cold ghostly breath brushed the sensitive skin of his ear, sending more violent tremors throughout his body.

Why did it feel as if there was somebody there, yet he couldn't see them_?_ He knew who it was. Oh of course he knew. He couldn't mistake that voice for anybody else.

"_I love you Roxas_"

His heavy eye-lids popped open with a start as he practically jumped up from where he stood. His arm fell to his side as he tried to take in what just happened. Did he just imagine all that? He knew for a fact he wasn't dreaming. Was it all another hallucination?

That all felt, and seemed so real... His skin still tingled from where the ghostly form had touched him.

He sighed with a hinted frustration. Turning the water off, he grabbed the fluffy towel on the side and dried himself off. Changing into his school uniform that he so much hated, he left the house as soon as he could without so much as a goodbye to his parents. He didn't think he could handle more of these tricks his mind liked to play on him, especially not now.

The air was cold and refreshing against his cheeks as he went to meet his friends at their 'Usual Spot' He was almost grateful for the slight grim turn the weather had taken, this was sure to wake him up and keep him from his frequent distant day-dreams.

He hadn't so much as brought a coat out with him; he knew he was going to regret it later, but right now, he revelled in the iciness of what could be called a lovely winter's morning.

Coming close to the allotted meeting spot, he could spot his friends waiting for him in the distance. It was so refreshing to see those familiar faces he'd gone so long without. He had to smile._  
_  
"Hey Roxas!" Pence shouted with joy as he approached them.

"Hey Roxas, long time no see." Olette smiled warmly at him, her emerald eyes gleaming brightly, her smile mirroring his own.

"Hey guys" He said awkwardly with a raised hand in a greeting gesture. He was never one for socialising, yet he was grateful his friends understood this.

"I half expected you not to turn up!" Hayner joked with a wide grin that reached his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at that irony.

"It's hard not to with that annoying alarm going off every five seconds" His expression mirrored his, Hayner's grin only widened in response.

The walk to school wasn't long at all, and he wasn't required to make much small talk -not that he didn't want to of course- but when you were this tired, you just couldn't be bothered.

School hadn't changed much, aside from the redecorating. The thick smell of paint lingered in the air. They didn't dally much, due to Roxas' lateness. He couldn't seem to get what happened earlier in the shower out of his head and that thought only seemed to weigh heavier on his mind upon walking into his maths class.

His eyes automatically landed upon the form sitting in the seat next to the one he usual occupied.

He was completely lost for words.

The boy haunting his dreams suddenly appearing into his life, the object of his current 'obsession' you could call it. He almost seemed to be everywhere he went.

His heart skipped a beat. A tingling sensation worked its way down and settled in the very pit of his stomach. His maths class seemed to look a whole lot brighter. Those so mesmerising emerald orbs glanced in his direction and were suddenly fixed intently upon his own. He suddenly grew anxious; he didn't know what to do, or what to say. He found his feet moving of their own accord to his desk. As if his silent thought was answered, the crimson-haired boy spoke first.

"Good morning" He smiled.

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: Apologies for not updating this for so long, but I have some time off now so I can finally work on this. I just thought I'd make some edits before-hand though.**

Chapter 4: Confusion

"M-morning" He stuttered nervously. His heart was racing so fast, he thought it could give out at any second. He took his seat awkwardly next to the red-head, those emerald eyes never leaving his form.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in raw concern. That glint in his eye gazing intently into his own ocean blue orbs. In all honesty, he didn't know how he felt. On the edge of confused, irritated, yet unbelievably happy...

The little pleasant tingly sensations were like little explosions erupting in the pit of his stomach. It was almost making him shiver with excitement. He was actually talking to him, and he didn't know what to say. All he knew is he had the strong urge to just run his so eager fingers through those soft silky locks... Just bury them in his wild crimson tresses, oh how he's longed to do so for so very long.

Axel gazed at him expectantly, Roxas coughed nervously realising he'd been staring for a little over 10 seconds. "I-I'm fine" A light blush dusted his cheeks.

Whatever had happened yesterday had seemed so surreal; like he'd imagined the whole thing, but Hayner's conformation proved that it was none other than the solid truth.

Yet still, nothing explained what happened in the shower earlier either, it was like, some hallucination?

He dropped his eyes to the focus on his hands in front of him, while his bangs hid the quick-reddening of his cheeks. Those sensations in his stomach only multiplied with the thought. He wasn't even going to bother questioning what that was about, he was most definitely sure it was another of his fantasies... but that... that was something, something completely different...

When he set his eyes upon Axel again, he was gazing at him with the most dazzling smile. He wasn't just stunned; he was paralyzed. He was sure that smile would've been enough to stun any man, woman, or even monster, whether they were gay, straight...

The way those half closed eyes glimmered in bright light of the room and the corners of those soft luscious lips curved upward. His own lips parted slightly and that ever-growing blush only grew darker as he imagined those lips on his. He subconsciously ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

Snapping out of his dazed state, he realized where exactly he was. This most certainly wasn't any time for him to go creating an unnecessary problem for himself, but when he looked back up into those emerald jewels he saw they were staring at his own lips with a distant yet lusty look in his eye. He in took a large breath of air when those eyes linked with his own once again. Those orbs captivated his very being, he felt as if he were being drawn in, that strong magnetic attraction only pulling him closer, but then Axel looked away.

He felt lost for a fraction of a second before that control re-entered his body. Trying to get to grips with the whole unearthliness of all this. He had hardly noticing how close he was sitting, leaning slightly into the older male. Any closer and he'd be leaning right against him.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself together and couldn't stop the questions that suddenly bombarded his mind. _Why was he here_? He wondered. _Why was this happening all at once? _His life was hectic. It was hard. It really was. Living in what seemed like virtual reality... not being sure what's real... or what's a dream anymore and continuously wondering just when you was going to wake up. It was insane. Not to mention having loving someone for what seemed like so long, and then for them to suddenly pop up in real life when you were sure they weren't real, and that you'd just simply made them up... _Why was he everywhere?_

Luxord, their math teacher walked in at that moment as everyone stopped their individual chatter. The entire room fell silent in his presence.

"Good morning class" He paused, eyes automatically landing in our direction. "Ah, I see we have a new student. How about you come to the front of the class and introduce and introduce yourself?"

His name... He'd forgotten his name, again. He was sure to find out now. He'd write it down this time too. He watched as his long slender frame stood up, that's when he actually realised and drank in what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing the same black cloak he was yesterday, the same attire he seemed so accustomed to seeing him in.

He was wearing school uniform, a nice neatly pressed white shirt, and tailored trousers. The trousers hung snugly at his waist, and the shirt clung tightly to his torso, outlining his lean and muscular frame. As if sculpted from marble, he truly was perfect...

His eyes followed him as he languidly walked to the front of the class. In all his usual confidence and elegance he began the introduction.

"Hey, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He said as he motioned his index finger to the side of his head.

"Tell us something about yourself Axel" Luxord said with faux interest. Axel had to think for a moment before grinning widely.

"I like playing with fire" He shot Roxas a quick glance and the rest of the class snickered. Luxord just rolled his eyes as if to say '_Not another trouble maker..._'

"Okay well sit down Axel, and we'll begin class" Axel wasted no time in resuming his place in the seat next to him. He shot another quick glance with a small smile before focusing his vision back to the front.

"I hope you're all familiar with Algebra" He smirked wickedly as he briefly glanced over everyone's faces before adding "Because you're stuck with it for the rest of the year." _Oh joy..._ Everyone else seemed to die a little inside with that statement as everyone voiced their moans and groans.

Axel had helped him for the majority of the lesson, and even stood up in front of the class several times to demonstrate his knowledge and walk us through some of the equations. He admired that about him, he could almost say he envied him. Such immense self-confidence; He wished he had at least an ounce of his own.

He himself had never been one good with numbers, but Axel seemed like a born genius with them. He didn't at all seem to mind in aiding his understanding as he walked through the methods with him step by step as he went and sat back down next to him. It was like having a private tutor.

Getting on with his work alone at last he started on the first few questions. He couldn't help but feel uneasy as he was sure he was being stared at. His hand shook as he hesitantly attempted to give this nonsense a try.

"Here, you're doing it all wrong." Axel's voice sounded from right behind him, he could feel his warm breath tickle the skin of his neck as he leaned in close, with one arm resting around the back of his chair and the other took his small hand in his own larger one. His small hand fit in his perfectly as the warmth of his skin embraced the tiny frame of his own. His heart was beating so fast at their close proximity, he was sure Axel could hear it.

His hand started moving across the page working out the equation, he all but lost focus as his eyes couldn't help but wonder to that face full of concentration.

He took in every feature, those eyes, those lips, and the angles; committing it all to memory so he wouldn't, just simply couldn't forget. He blushed furiously. He could feel the warmth just radiating off of the others body; the warmth he'd longed to be enveloped in for so very long. He wanted so badly to be embraced fully by the other male.

And just like before those emerald eyes turned to meet his own, and once again he was lost in fields of green.

What the hell? He didn't know what was going on, why he was feeling like this, but he had to ask Axel; as soon as possible.

He needed answers... and he needed them now.

**Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this damn chapter sure took me a while, but I finally pulled myself together and all my laziness and wrote more... I hope you enjoy.**

At that precise moment in time, the bell rang. The annoying ringing filled the once silent room, droning out the sound of pen to paper. The air was heavy and the atmosphere was tense. On any normal occasion, Roxas would have been overjoyed to hear that very sound-in this particular lesson that is-but right now; to say he was a little pissed off would be an understatement.

_Time flies when you're having fun_ they would always say. It's sad really how it was true, but to him it still didn't really make sense. He couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes. They were so close, but Axel didn't wait a moment longer to pull away. Roxas lingered there dazed for a few brief seconds, before collecting himself. After pulling himself together, he set his gaze upon Axel again.

The two remained silent. All other background noise seemed to be but an insignificant blur. He watched the way Axel knitted his brows together, in what he was sure either looked like frustration, or confusion. Like all the other times he'd been feeling recently, this like everything else that had been happening, felt surreal, yet, at the same time, that looming sense of familiarity always remained present. It was almost like Axel didn't belong here, or more like, Roxas was the one that didn't belong there...

He'd ignored that recurring thought in his mind for a lot longer than he could remember. That constant nag that forever told him he was nothing, he shouldn't have been. Though if he listened to this, then surely he would be insane by now, right? Or maybe he was already beyond the point of insanity; it felt like it to him anyway.

These constant illusions, the flood of teasing memories, the hallucinations; how was he to know anything was real? And how was he to know the difference between the two, when nothing felt even remotely real to him anymore?

He would find the time to talk to Axel, maybe he knew a lot more about it; perhaps a lot more than his appearance itself was letting on. He sighed a little too loudly as he placed his books and other stationary in his bag. He knew something was missing. Something important, but for the life of him he could not put his finger on it.

"Are you ok Roxas?" That velvet coated voice asked him. He looked up to see Axel's ever-green eyes analysing his features. He was again entranced, as he stared back.

Pain.

That excruciating pain he'd been experiencing a bit too frequently lately plagued his poor little head once again; clawing at his brain, and threatening to explode. Like so many other times, he cradled his aching head in hopes to will away the agonizing pain. But of course, just like every other time, no avail. And each time he set eyes upon the face of the beautiful entity before him, the pain would only multiply.

"R-Roxas?!" His voice was laced with worry and concern. Roxas tried to stand, while one trembling hand gripped the table, and the other firmly clawed in his golden locks.

"A-Ahh" He couldn't think properly. All he could think about was that pain and that in any second he knew he would probably pass out.

He could feel the energy being slowly drained from his entire body. His arms fell limp by his side, as his legs gave out from underneath him. The last thing he remembered before he was pulled back under that haunting spell of darkness was the arms that cushioned his fall, embracing him in that irritatingly familiar warmth and the dull ring of a voice that spoke.

"Take him to the infirmary"

...

He groaned lightly, as he opened his eye-lids, and sat up rapidly as it all came racing back to him

"Oh you're finally awake" He became very light-headed, he'd sat up too fast. A very startled Roxas followed the jolly soprano to see the school nurse; Aerith, sitting right beside him.

"Where is he?" He said in alarm. He could have left again... He didn't want him to have disappeared like last time. He didn't want to sit there waiting, waiting and wondering if he'd ever see him again, waiting for the next time he'd lay eyes upon that red-headed enigma. He didn't want all this to be a fantasy, a figment of his 'overactive imagination'

That would have to be one of his worst nightmares. To wake up and to find that not a trace was left behind; that no one remembered the guy with red hair that took a seat next to him at the back of math... That he had in fact imagined, made up the whole entire thing. How cruel that would be... how very cruel.

His little heart was put at rest with the next thing she said. "He went to get a cup of water for you for when you woke up." She paused and smiled lightly. "He didn't want to leave your side" Her eyes lit up.

They both turned to the sound of the creaking door opening. "Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear" Her smile only widened. His tensed muscles relaxed when the redhead approached them, and they all turned to the door again to see a boy with a blond mullet poke his head around the door, resting against the doorframe panting heavily.

"Aerith... its Zexion, come quickly!" He said breathlessly as he left in a heartbeat. She shared a look with them that said either, 'I'll leave you two alone' or 'I'll be back' Axel nodded and then turned all his attention to Roxas. He groaned a "Why does this keep happening?" under his breath, and then looked up at Axel to see his troubled expression.

He sat down on the bed beside him. He cupped one of Roxas' cheeks with one hand while the other brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. The skin of his cheek grew hot in his hand. He took Roxas by surprise when he embraced him in his arms.

"You've got to stop doing that to me Roxas" His body jumped slightly in shock at the arms that were slung around him and the head that was nuzzling itself in the crook of his neck.

"A-Axel?" The name fell from his lips. He remembered this time. Oh how he loved the way that sounded as the name rolled so effortlessly off his tongue. He held the Roxas at arm's length and looked at him with slightly wide eyes, but then let a small smile break out across his face.

"Why does this keep happening?" He paused "What's wrong with me?" He begged, knowing the man before him held some sort of answer. He only received somewhat of a pained expression before he heard a buzz come from inside Axel's pocket. He pulled out a flip-phone from his pocket and held it to his ear, his eyes still fixed on Roxas'

He heard a deep rumble from the other side of the call. "Yes" Axel murmured into the phone. There was a long pause. The red-head broke eye contact with him and looked away. "I don't know..." He sounded very troubled. He couldn't help that bad growing feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Axel?" His voice sounded vulnerable as Axel hung up the phone with that usual frustrated expression fixed on his face.

"I have to go" He said bluntly, before disappearing completely from sight. He stared wide-eyed at the empty space next to him he was left with.

He just... Vanished.

"Oh he'll be fine!" He heard Aerith's happy voice ring just outside the door, breaking what seemed like an impenetrable silence. She walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Where did mystery-guy go?" She asked, an amused expression on her face. "He's a new kid, isn't he?"

"I don't... know" He replied, slightly dazed. "And yes" Aerith took the seat beside the bed he occupied.

She smiled lightly, still sporting that amused look across her face. She looked as if she was thinking deeply about something.

"He really cares about you, you know" Her brown orbs twinkled.

"Yeah..." He trailed off resting back on the bed. Axel was the only thought that plagued his mind now, and knew that it was the only thought that would plague his mind for the rest of the night... Yet he couldn't help but ask...

_How did he just disappear before his very eyes? Why did he have to leave so soon? _But More importantly... _Who was he talking to on the phone?  
__**  
**_**Totally making this up as I go along xD Have no idea what will become of this story, but please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D**

6


End file.
